thelaniafandomcom-20200213-history
Enaia Laeshunn
Enaia Laeshunn (En-aye-uh Lay-shun) is a sharp witted mischievous feline Caiten girl who bears a strikingly tragic past. At a glance one would never know that she is a woman who has suffered much loss as she conceals it with clever magics and a playful nature. Appearance Enaia's appearance. Enaia keeps her long wavy hair either down or up in a ponytail, she tends to wear Lolita style clothing or other skirts and dresses, along with a cloak, her cat ears and tail standing out with their soft black fur. The Caiten takes on two different forms, her true form is that of a voluptuous woman, the second is the illusion of her younger self as she appeared in the past. Powers & Abilities Enaia possesses a grimoire of spells which she can memorize a number of each day to cast without referencing the pages. One of her most used magics is the illusory spells which she uses to appear in her younger form. Her grimoire is able to transform into a small silver pendant if the right runes on the cover are pressed together, allowing it to be carried more easily. History Enaia was a brilliant young girl who excelled under the tutelage of a powerful wizard of Illdoran Tower southwest reaches of V'lithe, having been taken in by the man as a very small child from the nearby village of Illuven when she showed magical potential. During her youth she trained endlessly at magic, mastering the art under the careful and strict guidance of her master along with another apprentice Imeon whom she had become best friends with over the years. When she and Imeon (who had by then become romantically involved with her despite their masters forbidding of it) reached their 20th birthdays, their wizened master put them to the test to see who would continue on as his true successor, allowing only one of them to continue on under his teachings. During this grueling competition, the two were pitted against one another in desperate battle to survive in the gauntlet like dungeon that their master had prepared for this day. It was in the midst of this week long struggle for survival that Enaia’s best friend, lover, and sole companion over the years turned against her. Crazed by the countless dangers of their trial, Imeon had become deluded and tried to kill her so that he could continue on in his training under the wizards guidance. Devastated by the turn of events, she was forced to kill him in order to survive, eventually making it through the deadly tasks that obstructed her path to pass the test, becoming the wizards true heir. Though she was pleased to have won, she grew cold and bitter at heart with the loss and betrayal, taking in all that was taught to her so that she could protect herself and might avoid such a situation again. When her master had nothing left to teach his pupil he disappeared almost as though he had never been, leaving her alone in the tower. Having grown distrustful she remained there for many more years, avoiding people and the danger they posed to her heart, spending her days experimenting and designing spells of her own, she filled out her grimoire. At last she grew too lonesome and left the tower, using her magics to renew her appearance back to that of when she had been younger and life had been easier and happier, before she had been forced to kill her love. For the past six years Enaia has been roaming the land of V'lithe, seeking to learn more spells to add to her collection and gain more power, playing the part of her youthful appearance she has taken on a personality more like that of her younger days. Since the recent appearance of the Strifespawn, she has taken an interest in the creatures but she also sees the danger they pose, at present she is uncertain entirely what to make of the monsters and whether they could be put to good use or if they are only useful to those who would destroy the world. Enaia has performed very in depth studies upon the creatures in secrecy, and has learned much of them, though she does not have any control over them, she learned their general anatomy and functions. She then traveled to the town of Nayavere where she has set up camp with refugees who have fled from Feora and other such cities in search of safety elsewhere. After being rescued by Cyneward and Ramarith from a surprise attack upon the fringe of refugees by a wandering Strifespawn the Caiten joined the group. After spending some time with a young man named Drythe she began to open up, eventually even coming to trust him enough to show him her true form. Unfortunately before she could begin to repair the damage and trust issues that she had dealt with for so long things went badly. Caught up in a strange situation Enaia found herself wracked with guilt that she was unable to offer support to Drythe as his new friend and she quickly began to feel out of place among the group, things going from bad to worse when the situation erupted further and the young man lost control. Before the night was over Drythe had taken off and the caiten too had disappeared, leaving Cyneward and his companions with two less allies to aid them. Personality Enaia is a very sweet and energetic girl, she has a strange sort of innocence to her that shows through somehow in almost everything she does, even her flirting and mild teasing seems innocent and almost accidental. She is very friendly and takes quickly to people, easily fitting into almost any group, she will befriend anyone she can. Or at least that’s how it all seems, in truth she is a very skilled actress and has learned to play innocent so convincingly she sometimes wonders herself if she could ever truly think and feel how she once did. Though she seems extremely quick to trust anyone and everyone, she in fact trusts no one at all, seeing the potential to backstab in every person, while she herself has become likely to easily turn on her allies if the need arose to keep herself safe. Enaia strongly believes in the saying “keep your friends close but her enemies closer”, though she possesses no real friends, she integrates herself into the folds of almost any party for the safety of numbers while learning their weaknesses should she ever need to exploit them in order to protect her own interests. Though she can pretend to be impatient and excitable, she is actually infinitely patient after her years in the tower training in her spells, willing to spend as long as it takes to get a job done properly, learning all that she can about her foes as well as her allies. At heart she is a very cynical person, believing that it is human nature to betray one another and that no matter how close or trusting anyone ever is, they will eventually turn on one another. For this reason she plays her role well as an innocent young woman, taking advantage the fact that she is then less likely to be turned upon, though she still expects fully at every turn for someone to attempt to use her in some way for their own personal gain, whether it be leaving her as Strifespawn bait, or stealing from her, she expects the worst of people. In some subconscious way, Enaia also seeks to fill the void left behind in her heart, wanting someone to somehow prove to her that she can trust again, without fear of being stabbed in the back, but she would not admit this desire, especially not as she acts perfectly trusting to begin with. Trivia *Enaia has not seen nor tried to learn of what became of her family after she was brought to the tower. * Her name is a play off of the word annihilation. * Enaia would be voiced by Candi Milo. * Enaia's Theme Enaia Adult.png Enaia Young.png Category:Heroes Category:Dawn of Shadow Category:Characters